The Power of Two
by Angel Kitten
Summary: Due to a heavy storm Ash, Brock and Misty end up on a mysterious island which is best known for its fascinating legend... R&R please its
1. Default Chapter

Hi! My name is Angel Kitten, thank u 4 clicking on my fanfic! It's all about Ash and Misty, one ofthe most cutest, coolest, adorable anime couple in the world!!! Read on, my friends but beware: I am an avid Misty fan, so it's Misty all the way, kapeesh?!  
Have fun!  
  
***********  
"The Power of Two"  
  
Chapter 1Misty's fearful encounter  
  
It was a hot summer day and Ash, Misty and Brock were taking a break from their busy trainers life.  
Because they were near the sea, Misty went fishing. She picked a nice spot in the shade and pulled out  
her rod, hoping to catch some beautiful water-pokémon. Misty loved the sea, so it was natural that  
water-pokémon were her favorite. As she settled down in the soft, green grass a pleasant breeze filled  
the air. It played with her golden-orange hair and it felt cool and pleasant on her pretty face.  
Misty sighed in content. "Hey Misty, caught something yet?" a voice suddenly came from behind her.  
She turned and found Ash, wearing nothing but his swim shorts. Misty pouted: "Nope, nothing so far..."  
Ash chuckled and made a spring, diving in the water.   
"Ash, you idiot! How am I supposed to catch something with you splashing   
around?"  
"Yeeeehaw!"  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"Oh nooooo, not you too..." Misty wailed as Brock started to swim enthusiastically. He and Ash always liked to tease Misty if they had the chance, and most of the time it was splashingaround when she wanted to fish.   
"C'mon Misty, you might as well put that rod of yours away and swim with us!" Brock shouted.  
  
Misty sighed. "I suppose..." she groaned in defeat.  
  
Leaving Ash and Brock behind, she went looking for her backpack to change. As she reached the edge of  
the forest a little, yellow colored mouse jumped in her arms.   
"Pika" it squealed in delight.  
Misty giggled and buried her face in its soft fur. "Hi Pikachu, are you coming to swim with us?" she questioned softly,   
caressing its tummy.  
  
"Pikapika pikachu chu!" the little mouse responded happily.  
  
Misty giggled again. "I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
Just then she spotted the three backpacks and sighed in relief. She opened   
the red one and pulled out a cute, pink two-piece.  
"How do you like this one Pikachu?"  
  
"Chu"  
  
"I thought so too... c'mon, let's go!"  
  
But Pikachu tugged at her shirt and pointed to Togepi, the little baby   
Pokémon, who was carefully wrapped in one of Misty's sweaters and sleeping soundly .  
  
" Oh don't worry about Togepi! He's taking his afternoon nap and he'll be   
safe here..."  
  
She glanced over at Togepi and Pikachu noticed a little spark of concern in   
her blue-green eyes. "You know what? I'll leave Psyduck here, so he can watch over Togepi!"  
She tossed a pokéball in the air, shouting: "Psyduck, I chose you!"  
A mustard-yellow, duck like creature appeared, holding its head with its little hands.  
"Psy?" it questioned confused.  
  
"Psyduck, will you watch over Togepi for me, please?" Misty asked sweetly, patting its little head.  
  
"Psy-dúck!" it confirmed her, proud that she had chosen him for this important job.  
  
Its red-head trainer smiled at him in approval and with Pikachu by her side,   
she went to look for a safe place to change.  
* * *  
Meanwhile, Ash and Brock started to get impatient.  
  
"Geez, what's taking her so long?" Ash questioned, pushing a few of his charcoal-black hairs out off his eyes.  
Brock swam to the shore and grabbed his towel:"Maybe something happened, we better go check!"  
  
The Pewter City Gym leader noticed a sudden concern in the dark brown eyes of his buddy, the latter  
pausing only an instant to grab his towel, before dashing off into the forest to find Misty.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Brock complained.  
* * *  
Misty quietly hummed a song to herself as she started to take off her yellow shirt, jeans and suspenders.  
She wasn't worried at all that someone might see her, because her loyal friend Pikachu was standing watch,  
ready to fry the unwanted visitor. Just as she had slipped off her bra and panty, a bush near her started to  
rustle and she heard Pikachu growling menacingly.  
"P-p-pikachu? Do you see something?" the pretty redhead questioned anxiously.  
"Pi pi piiii!"  
With a towel firmly wrapped around her, Misty carefully peeped through the bushes.  
Something was there, she could feel it and so could Pikachu...  
* * *  
Meanwhile, Ash kept a sharp eye out for his friend and his loyal pokémon Pikachu as he walked through the forest.  
I hope nothing happened... he thought in concern. Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek of fear reached his ears:  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah! Help, Ash!!!"  
  
"Misty!"  
  
Without further thinking he started to run, as fast as he could and he quickly located them.   
His fear melted away in a flash as he saw his red-head friend safely in a tree, anxiously clutching a branch  
and pointing to a small, green creature. With some closer investigation he recognized it as caterpie, the  
bug-type pokémon.   
"C'mon now Misty, this little fellow wants to play with you!" he teasingly shouted.  
  
"Get it away, get it away!" she screamed, having a trademark fear for all kinds of bug like creatures.  
A panting Brock appeared, both relieved and annoyed that it was only a bug.  
"Geez Misty, next time, don't scream like that unless your head is being chopped off or something..." he commented.  
Misty wanted to give a sharp reply, but was caught off by the sight of the little bug-pokémon slowly  
crawling up the tree.  
"Aaaaaaah!" she yelled again, climbing up to a safer branch.  
Brock sighed and carefully plucked the little caterpie from the tree.  
"Ash, get Misty out off that tree and I'll see this little fellow to the door" he said as he walked away with the bug-pokémon in his arms.  
  
"I can climb down myself" she snapped, slowly putting her feet on a lower branch. With that movement her towel suddenly started to slip.   
"Oh no!" she anxiously shrieked, letting go of the tree to secure the fabric.  
  
"Misty, you dimwit, don't let go of the tree!" Ash shouted angrily.  
  
"Why you...- whoa!!"  
  
Suddenly, Misty was dangling from the tree with one hand holding a branch and the other firmly gripping her towel.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now look what you've done! Don't worry, I'm coming up!"  
  
With those words Ash carefully started to climb up the tree. As he reached the branch Misty occupied, he extended his hand.  
  
"Misty, let go of that stupid towel and grab my hand!"  
  
"No, you little pervert!  
  
"C'mon Misty, I've already seen you a dozen times in your bikini..."  
  
"BUT I'M NOT WEARING MY BIKINI!!!"  
  
  
Ash's eyes widened for a moment then he slowly questioned:  
"You mean... you've got nothing on under that towel..?  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake! No! Now would you please call out Bulbasaur and help me out here?"  
  
"Oh, um... yeah"  
  
Ash quickly grabbed for a pokéball: "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"  
"Bulbasaúr!" the little creature cried, jumping out off his pokéball.  
  
"Bulbasaur, use your vinewhip to help Misty!"  
  
"Saur!"  
  
Thick, green vines reached out and wrapped around Misty's slim waist, carefully putting her on the ground.  
Still holding her towel firmly, she walked over to Bulbasaur and patted its little head.  
  
"Thank you Bulbasaur, you're the best!" she said sweetly.  
  
"Bulba!" it replied happily, before disappearing in his pokéball again  
  
Brushing away a lock of golden-orange hair from her face Misty turned to face Ash, who stared at her with  
a blush on his face.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she demanded, some redness appearing on her own cheeks.  
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
Footsteps announced that Brock was coming and a minute or so later he appeared, seemingly amused at  
the sight of a blushing Ash and Misty. Brock grinned evilly, it wasn't for no reason that he had left those  
two alone...  
"Am I interrupting?" he questioned in an innocent sort of way.  
He laughed inwardly at the troubled looks on their faces; they were such a cute couple, too bad they were  
also the only ones not to realize that...  
  
*************  
  
  
How did you guys like it? Any questions, comments or whatever, please mail me at angelkitten63@hotmail.com.  
Bye for now!  
Luv, Angel Kitten 


	2. Stormy weather

Hi everybody!  
Ha, betcha didn't expect me so soon huh? Anywayz, I already had this chapter ready so...  
I want to thank my reviewers Maura, ( LOL, and you've already read it! You're such a pal!) Marina and Sam for reading my fic and taking the time to let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much!!!  
Okay well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
**************  
  
The Power of Two  
  
Chapter 2Unexpected weather  
  
"Noooooooo! Mistyyyyyyyyy!"  
With a terrible scream Ash practically jumped out of his mummybag. His pitch-black hair stood on end and he breathed heavily, his dark brown eyes showing hints of fear and confusement.   
His dream had been terrible: he had seen Misty, al alone, standing on a cliff and staring at the sea she loved so much. Suddenly the sky seemed to fill with dark, stormy clouds, cracking bolts of electricity erupting from them. The sea had started to stir and a huge waterspout rose from its depths, making a terrible thundering noise. He had wanted to pull Misty away, but the red-head girl seemed to be hypnotized, standing frozen at the spot and staring at the waterspout with a blank expression in her beautiful eyes. The rotating mass of water drew near, its force suddenly griping on Misty and snatching her of the cliff.   
He had seen her disappear in the dark mass of water, to never return at his side again...   
His Misty.  
His...best friend  
A sudden sound startled him and he quickly spun around to locate its source, only to find a sleeping Misty, comfortably snuggled up in her mummybag with Togepi close by her side.  
"Phew... I guess I'm still half asleep."   
He stared at her for a while, studying her fair features with a serious expression on his own.  
Suddenly he stood up and walked over at Misty's side. For some reason he needed to touch her, to know that she was real and still here, with him. Softly his fingers trailed over her soft cheek, following the graceful curve of her neck and down to the satin soft skin of her arm.  
" Don't leave me Misty, please..." Ash mumbled, giving her a quick hug.   
She sighed and her long lashes fluttered, a sliver of clear ocean blue showing through the barely opened eyelids.  
" Ash..." she murmured softly extending one hand to carefully trace his cheek before dozing of again.  
Ash blinked in utter surprise, of all the things he would have expected her to do, this was clearly the least! Then, in sudden realization what he had just done, he quickly stole away to his own mummybag. While zipping up the outer covers, he allowed himself a quick glance in her direction. Ash sighed.  
" I must be out of my mind..." he growled, closing his eyes at last. Then he finally dozed of, dreaming about the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen.   
  
**************  
  
Not far away, snuggled up in a pika-sized mummybag, a little rodent-like creature laughed softly in its sleep, its podgy little paws holding on to a Polaroid camera. A look of sheer triumph marked its features as it opened one eye to gaze fondly at a newly-made picture.   
"Chaaa..."  
("Gotcha!")  
  
**************  
  
The next day they had reached Harbor Town in no time, which was an exeption indeed since Ash always seemed to get them lost. Harbor Town was a quiet sleepy village, situated in a lush valley and surrounded by ancient trees. Nobody would ever guess that this little village lead enthusiastic trainers to the Legendary Islands, sacred location of the famous Aqua League. To compete in the Aqua League, one must gain three badges: one from Keda Island, one from Vata and one from Manta Island. From Harbor Town, competing trainers can take a boat to Keda Island and from there they can reach Vata and Manta with no problems at all. ( or so we think... ^.^ )  
Ash was determined to win this League, he had gotten a bit lazy since Johto and yearned for new adventures.  
He shot a look at his loyal pal Pikachu and frowned. The little pokémon was once again looking at a fumbled Polaroid-picture, a devilish grin marking its mouse-like features. Earlier in the morning he had tried to take a sneak peek at the mysterious treasure, only to be fried instantly by a very annoyed Pikachu, who had just woken up. (morning just wasn't his best part of the day)  
" Hey Ash, I think I've found someone who can take us to Keda Island!"  
Ash looked up, only to find Brock with an all too familiar dopey look on his face, holding the hands of a young woman with curly brown hair.   
" This beautiful young lady says she has a boat and she'll take us to Keda Island!"   
" Would you really?" questioned Misty happily, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
The young woman, scarcely past her girl-hood, smiled sweetly in agreement.   
" Ready and willing!"   
Brock, still holding her hand, took a dramatic pose.   
"Together we shall brave the mysteries of the sea, conquer the powerful waves, capture the almighty sea monsters, gain the-   
"Yeah, yeah, we heard yah Brock. Let's just get into that boat and leave!"   
  
**************  
  
Soon, they had set off.   
Surrounded by nothing but clear blue sky and the calm ocean, Misty sighed in content.  
She glanced over at Ash and noticed he was wearing a deep frown, his brows slightly colliding with his dark brown eyes. Misty sighed. I wonder what's the matter with him, she thought worriedly.  
Since morning he has been very quiet and hardly speaks a word! I hope I haven't said anything wrong...  
Turning to he left she saw Brock and their curly-haired captain having an animated conversation, they seemed to get along quite well. Misty grinned, it was a first to see Brock talking to a girl for more than five minutes without being slapped....  
A low rumble suddenly reached Misty's ears and she startled, uncountiously tightening her grip on her little baby-pokémon Togepi. She shot a worried glance at the sky and noticed dark, stormy clouds closing in on them, now and then illuminated by a bolt of lightening.   
Oh no, looks like a storm is coming up! I hope we'll reach Keda Island in time...  
A strange tingle reached the edge of her senses and she turned her attention back to the sea. A small frown knitted her brow. Something wasn't right, she could feel it.  
  
**************  
  
In the depths of the sea a dark figure hovered over a basin-like form, grasping the wands with trembling hands. His sharp, ocean-blue eyes stared at its contains almost hungrily, for where one would expected his reflection, a young girl with flaming hair and bright, blue-green eyes danced on the surface of the silvery liquid. A mysterious blue aura seemed to surround her every move, and her eyes... Her eyes were just his own.  
The dark one hesitated for a moment.  
Who was she?  
For he knew this was no ordinary girl. Powerful eddies of magic radiated around the bright-eyed teen in grand waves. The dark one could sense a great power dormant within the red-head girl, some of its magic escaping through her sparkling eyes when she smiled.  
The mysterious watcher closed his eyes, concentrating on every spark of magic he possessed. When he opened them again, the clear ocean blue was suddenly replaced by a brilliant white.  
The dark one inhaled sharply, a great force building up within him. "Storm, release!" he roared.  
A loud thundering noise suddenly broke the serene silence of the sea as powerful bolts of pure magic erupted from the dark one's claw-like hands. They illuminated his dark dwelling for a moment and then sped up to the surface, destroying everything that lay in their path unceremoniously.  
The mysterious watcher averted his eyes back to the basin-like form, where the image of the lovely teen still swam on the surface. He sighed and his expression softened.   
"Forgive me, lovely one, but I've got to know who you are...  
  
**************  
Ash pressed his loyal Pikachu closer to his chest, vainly trying to keep it dry as a new shower of rain hovered over the boat. He shot a look at the dark sky, where lightening forks of electricity illuminated the stormy clouds and the crushing sounds of thunder could be heard as two of them collided.   
A couple of minutes ago the calm sea had suddenly been replaced by a dark mass of water with rolling waves, knocking them of coarse. Ash had immediately realized that this was a dangerous situation as the boat rocked to and fro, sending them flying in every direction. Their curly-haired captain had been near a state of panic, witnessing how the storm was wrecking her precious ship with each smashing wave.  
A new wave hit the boat with a tremendous force and he saw Misty topple over, losing her grip on Togepi. The little pokemon fell and rolled over a couple of times, dangerously dreading near the edge of the boat.  
"Togepi!", Misty screamed, her eyes widening in terror as she quickly straightened up. Losing no time in hesitation, the red-head trainer quickly ran towards her precious treasure.  
"Misty, watch out!"  
"Aaaaaaah!"  
Another wave suddenly stroke and the boat shook violently under its massive attack, sending Misty flying forwards. She landed hard on the unforgiving floor, her head banging against the wooden surface.   
"Misty!", Ash shouted in horror a trickle of blood slowly began to emerge from a deep gash in her forehead.  
She made no reply.  
Ash started rushing to run at her side, but before he could even take two steps, a new flow of seawater suddenly gushed over the boat, dragging Misty's motionless body away with it. Her lithe body slid over the deck   
'till it reached the edge of the boat and then vanished out of sight, followed by a sickening splash.  
Brock and the curly-haired girl stood horror-struck, not willing to believe what just had happened as they watched Ash slowly sink to his knees.  
The black-haired teen stared at the place his best friend had once been, life going out of his eyes. He flopped down the floor, tears clouding his eyesight. "MISTYYY!"  
  
**************  
  
Misty's mind drifted between two worlds, that of full consciousness and that of oblivion. She could feel her body sink lower and lower, massive waves dragging it down. A faint, rumbling sound caught her ear ever so often, letting her know the storm was still raging on. With extreme effort, Misty slowly opened one eye to gaze into a blurry mass of blue, now and then replaced by shades of dark purple and black. Misty's eyelids shivered lightly as she now opened both her eyes, her senses slowly returning.  
Something had to happen soon, she had to get out of here somehow.   
The lack of weight on her back told her she had left her backpack on the boat, therefore the red-head trainer was unable to call out one of her water-pokémon, if it had been possible.   
No, pokémons were out of the question.  
But what next?  
Maybe she could try to swim to the surface...  
Misty's frame twitched ever so lightly as she struggled hard to convince her arms and legs to move, her eyes now wide open. Something in her screamed for her not to give up, to get moving again, but her legs just wouldn't give in and remained motionless.  
Misty's eyes slowly began to close again, her head sinking to her chest. As she sank lower and lower she fought a silent battle with herself to remain conscious, for she didn't want to die. She wanted to live to see the sun come up every morning, to breathe in the soft morning air. She wanted to live to fight battles with her beloved pokémons and become the greatest Water-pokémon Master that ever existed. She wanted to live to travel with her friends, looking for trouble and exploring the unexplored. And finally, she wanted to live to marry the one she loved most, and spend the remaining days of her life with him...  
No!, she mentally screamed, I will not die, not today!  
Something deep within her snapped as her eyes suddenly started to glow a brilliant white.  
Then a bright flash exploded before her eyes and all went dark.  
  
From the depths of the sea, a mysterious, silvery-white creature suddenly emerged from its hiding place and slowly approached the unconscious girl. Its intelligent blue eyes showed signs of surprise as it sensed a strange power radiating around the young teen.   
Could she be the one?  
The pokémon hesitated for a moment, but then carefully placed her on its smooth back and headed for the surface with an amazing speed. It knew humans couldn't last long without oxygen and this particular one had to be saved, at any cost.  
  
**************  
Brock hastily wiped away a tear with the back of his hand, the other resting around the shoulder of his new-found friend who was quietly sobbing. Absently he stroked her thick, silky curls in the little comfort he could offer as her head was rested on his chest, her tears staining his shirt.   
The Pewter City Gym leader shot a quick, worried glance over at his buddy who stood on the deck of the boat, with Togepi in his arms just staring at the sea Misty had loved so much.   
No one, not even Pikachu, dared to speak to him since Misty had been washed away in the storm. They all knew perfectly well what Misty had meant to the black-haired teen and losing her seemed to grieve him   
beyond reason.   
Brock sighed, Things are sure going to be different without having Misty around... he thought sadly as more tears started to well up. I mean, who's gonna take care of Togepi? Who's gonna call out her faithful Staryu to give us a fresh shower when we're all covered up in Wheezing's sludge attack? Who's gonna argue with poor Ash now that she's gone...  
His throat tightened again and he had to gulp down a few times to recollect himself, for he didn't want to cry in front of Ash. To avert his attention a little he gazed at the currently calm sea, as a last tribute to his old friend.  
Well, at least Misty was right, he thought, his eyes fixed on the shimmering surface, It is beautiful...  
Still staring at the smooth, blue mass of water he suddenly noticed that the calm ocean had started to stir a bit, and air bubbles were appearing on the surface. Brock's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, causing both Ash and his curly-haired friend to look up. Immediately noticing the air bubbles they both held their breath and stared at the surface expectantly, waiting for whatever it was down there to come up.  
Brock's nerves were on end, Could it be...?  
Suddenly a magnificent, silvery-white dewgong with exceptionally rare blue eyes broke the surface, with on his back... "Misty!"  
As if summoned by this desperate cry, the mystical sea-creature swam over to Ash and gently placed the red-head girl before him. He tenderly picked her up as Brock and the curly-haired girl crowded around him. A relieved hush fell over them. There, laying unconscious in Ash's arms, was a living, breathing, soaked and severely injured Misty Waterflower. With a trembling hand Ash carefully traced his friend's soft cheek as he watched her long lashes beginning to flutter.   
"...Ash...?" came a hoarse whisper from her lips.  
"Yeah, it's me Misty..."  
"...Am.. I in... heaven?"  
He grinned mischievously, cupping her slender hands in his.  
"Don't think so Misty, or else I wouldn't be here..."  
The barest of smiles curled up the corners of her mouth as her eyes sparkled joyfully.  
"Good... `cause I'd... really miss you...hanging around to... argue with", she ended with a genuine smile.  
Ash smiled back, his expression changing quickly ,though, when she fell limp and silent. Worried at this he checked her pulse, his smile returning.  
"She's all right..." he said softly, turning to Brock and their curly-haired captain who smiled back in relief.  
"Deww..." the mystical sea-creature suddenly voiced, in want of some attention.  
He succeeded quite well as everybody turned their head to gaze at him in wonder.  
"Now where did that come from?" Brock mumbled as he patted its magnificent head.  
"Aren't dewgongs supposed to have brown eyes?" , his newfound friend ground as she smiled down at him.  
"Yes, and this one has an extraordinary color too..." he added, eyeing the silvery hue of the creature's skin.  
As if its splendorous appearance wasn't enough, the dewgong surprised everybody again by suddenly disappearing into a blue beam of energy sucked up by an aqua-blue pokéball.   
Ash carefully picked it up as the others stared at in complete wonder and placed in Misty's hands folded   
neatly in her lap.  
"An extraordinary pokémon for an extraordinary person!" he grounded happily.   
"Pika!" another one in need of some attention agreed. (hehe ^_~)  
  
**************  
  
Hovering over the basin-like form the dark one smiled at the image of the unconscious teen laying into the arms of her black-haired friend, an aqua-blue pokébal resting in her lap.  
"You're the one..." he voiced softly as regret filled his sharp eyes.  
"Forgive me,...my Queen, for all that I have let you suffer..."  
  
**************  
  
I hope you guys have enjoyed it! Lot's of luv and until next time!  
Angel Kitten  
P.S. you can always reach me at angelkitten63@hotmail.com 


	3. Clarissa

Dear everyone  
Here I am again with chapter 3!!! I want to give a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fic, it really means a lot to me.  
Anywayz, read on and enjoy!  
  
**************  
  
The Power of Two  
Chapter 3Clarissa  
  
Underneath a blue sky, surrounded by the calm sea, a small boat drifted forth, heading for a new destination. Although Misty was gradually improving health, she had apparently swallowed a great deal of seawater, causing her to remain weak and silent. Thus Ash, Brock and the curly-haired captain thought it was best that she would get some medical treatment as soon as possible in one of the surrounding islands, the nearest one happening to be Gialu Island. Gialu Island, as the map informed them, was situated in the precise midst of the Legendary Islands. It was a mysterious place, rich with ancient traditions and old legends and famous for its large quantities of rare pokémon.  
"Rare pokémon?" exclaimed Brock excitingly, after hearing this from his new-found friend, "Did you hear that Ash?"  
He turned to witness his buddy's reaction, only to find him sitting quietly next to his redhead friend, keeping a sharp eye on her every move. His loyal pokémon Pikachu lay curled up in his lap, now and then opening one eye to gaze worriedly at the sleeping redhead girl, whom it reckoned as its second master.Brock sighed tiredly as he softly voiced:  
"You know Ash, staring at Misty the whole day isn't gonna make her any better you know…"  
"Mmm?" Ash mumbled absently, carefully picking up a strand of silky orange hair from Misty's face and tucking it behind her ear gently.  
Brock quickly had to smother away a fatherly smile as he noticed how gentle and doting the usual argue-happy teen was being towards his longtime female companion, despite the fact that he was always calling her bossy and annoying, and a runt…  
"Ash, I still really think-…" Brock began, but his curly-haired friend suddenly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to silence him.  
"Shhh, let him be. He has had a rough day…" she whispered in a low tone so that Ash couldn't hear.  
The Pewter City Gym leader gazed at the genuine worry plastered on his buddy's face and then nodded in understanding, turning to her. She smiled at him and he grinned back, captured by her dark, radiant eyes. He had already noticed that her whole aspect was given an additional glow by the beautiful expression of those eyes, the color and shape, the eyelashes so remarkably fine... A world of goodness radiated around the girl and to him she was an angel, sent to him from above.  
She caught him staring and giggled, saying: "By the way, we haven't been formally introduced; my name is Maura, and yours?"   
Brock smiled and frankly extended his hand, "My name is Brock, and it's a pleasure…"  
She grabbed his hand and their eyes suddenly met, to lock immediately for what seemed an eternity.  
  
**************  
  
Not far away, on Gialu Island, a teenage girl with black hair and ruby eyes seated herself in front of a grotesque mirror. Opening a drawer she took out a brush and some combs, winking at her reflection. With precise movements and accurate counting she began to brush her shoulder length hair carefully, detangling every located knot with immense patience and care. Outside the sun shone brightly and the peaceful sound of the sea softly bathing the shore entered her room, the girl oblivious to it all as she was currently absorbed in a less than perfect strand of hair. After she finally was content with the act of brushing her hair, the brush was replaced by a wealthy supply of make-up. Just as she began to apply a light, creamy blush on her well-formed cheekbones, a voice suddenly startled her.  
"Clarissa? CLARISSA! Would you come over here for a minute?"  
The addressed teen growled in ever annoyance and slung down her former   
occupants. Slouching to the door that led to the main hall she yelled impatiently: "What?!"  
Quick steps announced someone mounting the stairs and suddenly her mother appeared in the doorway, carrying a box stuffed with clutches and healing herbs and making a rather nervous impression.   
"Clarissa, honey, quick, go down and secure our new guests!" she demanded, almost threatening to fall over under the weight. A touch of confusement flew over the girl's face as she fixed her eyes on the box.   
"Why the clutches and healing herbs mom?" the black-haired teen questioned curiously. Her mother sighed and carefully placed her burden on the floor.  
"Maura has just arrived with three friends, she said that they were caught up in the storm a couple of hours ago and one of them is injured and very weak…"  
"Oh…"  
Well, don't just stand there child, do as I told you!"  
Mocking she slumped down the stairs, preparing to fake a radiant smile to the new guests, as usual. Her parents owned the hotel, the only one on the island, and although they had plenty of maids, chefs gardeners or any case plenty of people to secure any job, they still made her run about like Cinderella, for they wanted her to gain some experience for the future.  
Clarissa scoffed at the idea. As if she'd ever take over this desolate old place!  
Jumping the last step and reaching the reception hall she scanned for the new guests. There were four, her mother had said, and of them was injured…  
A small frown knitted her brow in annoyance as her ruby eyes encountered none of the sort. The girl then sighed and raked a hand through her ebony hair in exasperation. Her mind drifted back upstairs, to her room, where her make-up laid waiting. She had it half in mind to turn and go back when a tap on the shoulder startled her.  
"Erm, excuse me miss, but my friend here needs treatment and fast!" a masculine voice suddenly broke her frame of thoughts.  
She whirled around to locate the speaker and stood dumbstruck, finding herself staring at an exceedingly handsome teen with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. A well-trained Pikachu stood on the boy's broad shoulder and dozens of unknown badges decorated the inside of his coat. It was obvious that he was a pokémon trainer. Behind him she spotted Maura and another new guy about nineteen with spiky brown hair. Turning her attention back to her addresser she suddenly noticed he was half dragging, half carrying a seemingly unconscious girl to the center of the room, his arm around her slim waist protectively. A deep gash in the girl's forehead was bleeding profoundly and it was obvious that she was in need of medical treatment. ~So she's the injured one…well, better help her first then~  
Beaming brightly at the teenage boy she said: "Of course sir! Let me just take her and I'll…"  
She made a grabbing motion towards the unconscious teen, but he took an involuntary step back, tightening his grip on the redhead girl. Eyes narrowed, he said coldly: "No thank you, I can carry her myself. Just show me the way please."  
Clarissa made a slight bow both in apology and understanding, her face relaxing in a gracious smile.  
"As you wish…"  
The boy stared at her in confusement, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. She quickly winked at him and then made a motion for Brock and Maura to follow them, an evil smile adorning her rosy lips.  
~Jackpot! ~  
  
**************  
  
Ash paced around his room restlessly, almost wrecking the carpet after he had been repeating the act for almost an hour straight. His jet-black hair stood on end and his eyes flickered feverishly, the teen pokémon trainer's mind torn with new, strange emotions. Following his own trail continuously in the thick, fluffy carpet he dug up various memories from the past week, the earliest dating back on Clarissa's first appearance in the reception hall. The scene where Clarissa had bowed and smiled at him, later adding a seductive wink continuously replayed itself in his mind. And than the one two days ago, where Clarissa had served their dinner. Ash had caught his eyes straying her back continuously, not able to keep his gaze from the short skirt she was wearing that showed of her well-formed legs. And she had smiled at him sweetly, her ruby eyes piercing. Ash bit his lip.  
He couldn't bear the thought that he might be falling in love, not with her…  
From one of the soft, comfortable beds the loyal Pikachu watched his master with avid interest. A week had gone by swiftly since they had first set their first step on Gialu Island. A slight smirk crossed its small features as it observed Ash almost digging a hole in the floor in exasperation. The observant pokémon could half guess what was going on in Ash's mind, one of it's hidden special gifts. For one thing he knew that his master was concerned about Misty. The local doctor had promised some pills and draughts and a week rest, shooing them out of the room. Ash had been most reluctant on leaving Misty's side, hissing sharp curses on their way back to the hotel and often had Pikachu caught him trying to sneak to the local hospital, which was only a couple of blocks away.   
Pikachu smiled briefly.  
Ash's worry concerning Misty didn't head him at all, in contrary… No,   
he thought, moving around uneasily, what REALLY concerned him was:   
Clarissa  
A look of distaste flew over Pikachu's mouse like features as an image of a black-haired teen with ruby eyes entered its head. Yes, Clarissa…  
'Never judge people with the first impression', humans like to say, but with pokémon's these things lay slightly different. They have a keen sense which can tell them what a human is all about and Pikachu didn't like what his senses told him about Clarissa at all!  
Ambition combined with cruelty and a strong self-love was a dangerous combination indeed, meaning this girl could destroy everything that lay in her path reaching her goal unceremoniously. This was what concerned the electric pokémon the most. He knew Clarissa's goal.  
And, he also knew exactly who lay in her path reaching it…  
  
A sudden knock on the door startled both trainer and his pokémon, the latter feeling a sudden strong urge to lock the door as its master reached for it and turned the knob. "Hi Ash, wanna come for a stroll?" a familiar dynamic voice exclaimed, confirming the pokémon's worst expectations. He looked up to find Ash with a blush on his cheeks, his face painted with pleasant surprise as he reached for his jacket, which was slung to the wall.  
~Oh, NO, you can't be thinking- ~  
SLAM.  
Door closed.  
Pikachu frowned in ever annoyance as he jumped of the bed.  
~Fine, FINE, go ahead with your 'Miss Clarissa', just lock me in here for five hours and later you can wash that wet spot out of the carpet YOURSELF! ~  
  
**************  
  
"You know Ash," Clarissa moved easily alongside the handsome black-haired teen as they continued their walk to the beach,   
"You've come here the right time you know…"  
She paused, letting his curiosity sink in.  
"How so?"  
Clarissa smiled at him, her most sweetest smile, but he frowned, meaning it was getting kind of annoying to walk with someone having an eternal smile plastered on her face the whole time. Sure, he thought she was pretty attractive, but still, couldn't she at least whack him on the head once in a while, or argue with him, like Misty did? Misty… He suddenly caught himself longing for her. He missed her. It had already been a week since he had last seen her face and it was almost like he had forgotten the way she looked like. Ash sighed, trying to picture her in his mind, but suddenly Clarissa's annoyed voice broke his trail of thoughts.  
"Ash! Ash, are you listening to me?"  
"Er…yeah"  
"Well, I said you've come here the right time and then you said 'how so' and then I…"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know that! Now why have I come here the right time?" he bit out.  
She seemed surprised at his reaction, but then continued: "Well, for instance, do you know about the Legend of Gialu Island?"  
"Nope"  
Clarissa's smile broadened and he looked away in annoyance.  
"I'll tell you then…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"In the depths of the sea Prince Gialu awaits his bride, the girl with the sea in her eyes.  
Time will not head him, for it is invented by humans and thus has no value to him.  
Will the day come that he finds this special maiden; he will drag her down to his undersea and marry her,   
with or without her approval.  
With his Bride's special powers, Prince Gialu can awaken the Great Titans of the Sea and create disasters   
to this planet, which can cause complete destruction.  
The only way to prevent these misfortunes lies within the hands of the beautiful maiden herself, for only she   
has the unique ability to do so.  
But she can not do this alone; only reunited with her soulmate and true love will she be able to defeat her evil  
husband before it is too late…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash had silently listened; he was fascinated by the legend.  
"We here at Gialu Island have made it an tradition to choose a bride each year, in honor of Prince Gialu"  
Clarissa continued, without further invitation: "The whole week there will be party's, festivals and pokémon competitions. But at dusk of the last day of the week, the chosen Bride has to go to Maiden's Peak with thirteen bride maids. There, she has to recite old writings and bless the Island in Prince Gialu's name, for then she's that year's Queen of the Sea. When that's over, the Queen of the Sea points out her one true love and after that, there's this huge Ball, the highlight of the week, where the Queen of the Sea and her true love have the first dance and then it's over!"  
Ash stared at the black-haired girl in wonder as she slowly began skipping, humming a song in her mouth.  
"I am so happy, for I am one of the candidates for this year's bride!" she suddenly exclaimed, her eyes sparkling joyfully as she looked at him expectantly.  
Ash grinned: "That's cool!"  
She suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bushes.  
"And I think…" she said, her gaze never leaving his as she fondly toyed with his hair:   
"I think I already know who my true love will be…"  
Ash's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly placed a finger on his lips.  
"Shhh, don't…" she whispered, her hand softly tracing his cheek as she pulled him closer, the gap between her lips and his lips becoming smaller. Ash wanted to push her away, to run, but he didn't, he couldn't, he…  
"Ash? Ash!", a voice as sweet as a silver bell suddenly shouted.  
The teenage boy recoiled sharply at hearing the voice he would have recognized between a million and turning his head away from Clarissa's searching lips he suddenly saw a teen girl wearing a lithe, bluish dress standing in the middle of the road. Her bright red hair floated around her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with pure joy as she started running towards him.  
Ash stared at her, a strong love filling his heart.  
"Misty…" he softly whispered and then reached out to her, his face full of delight.  
"Misty!"  
"Ash!"  
She leaped into his waiting arms and he hugged her tightly, inhaling the lovely scent from her soft hair.   
"I've mist you so much Misty…" he said hoarsely, wishing this moment could never end.  
"Me too, Ash." she whispered in his ear, her arms around his neck in response. He then lifted her up in the air and spun her around, until she was dizzy and laughing so hard that tears where coming out. From a distance, two figures watched the laughing couple with broad grins on their faces. Brock smiled at his two best friends. He couldn't explain it, but there was something so indescribably right about the two of them cuddling each other, loving each other…  
"Don't they look perfect together?" Maura breathed softly in his ear.  
Brock averted his eyes from the cuddling couple to gaze fondly at his girlfriend.  
"Just like you and me…" he said softly, putting his finger on the tip of her nose.  
She smiled at him and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"Yes, just like you and me…"  
  
**************  
  
Clarissa stood dumbstruck, staring at the object of her affection hugging the re-appeared redhead girl as if he hadn't seen her in ten years. Pure jealousy rushed through her body as Ash spun the lovely teen around and later kissed her on her cheek, a genuine smile on his handsome face. The girl laughed and had kissed him back, her eyes sparkling bright as diamonds with pure joy. They then both walked of, arms around each other, just leaving her standing there. A slight rustle startled her and she suddenly felt something warm and wet at her feet. Screaming in disgust, she started to run, tripping over the uneven ground.  
"Chaaaaa…" a little voice squeaked in relief.  
  
**************  
  
Hoped everybody liked it!  
toodles, Angel Kitten 


	4. Unexpected events

Hi again!  
Welcome to chapter 4 of the Power of Two. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!   
Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
**************  
  
"The Power of Two"  
  
Chapter 4Unexpected events  
  
Sunlight peered into a pastel-yellow room and saw a redhead girl brushing her hair. She was already changed in her yellow top and jeans and her face glowed after being soaked in water and soap repetitively. Outside the sun shone brightly in a sapphire sky, its ripples of light touching a lush emerald landscape skirted in pearl-white sands and jet-black rocks. White washed stones made up short walls fencing in wide terraces of well-kept emerald lawns. Early morning birds completed the whole scenery with a beautiful serenade.   
Just as the girl busied herself with putting her hair up in a trademark pigtail, another girl with silky brown curls entered the room, smiling sweetly at the sight of Misty up and standing all by herself. It seemed that the lovely redhead teen had fully recovered from her accident and Maura was glad for it, her maternal instincts relieved.   
Misty smiled at the older teen girl,   
"Good morning Maura, have you slept well?"  
  
"Very well, how about you?"  
  
Misty grinned and picked up her brush: "I've never slept better…"  
She suddenly noticed that Maura had some brightly colored fabrics draped over her arm, her other one carrying a sewing kit.   
"Maura?" Misty noted, pointing at it all, "What's all that?"  
The addressed teen blushed, tightening her grip on her sewing kit.  
"Well, yesterday night I've done some sowing and I…I wondered if you would like to try it?" she   
shyly questioned, pushing forward her creation.  
Misty stared at her, a faint blush tinting her own cheeks, "Do you like designing clothes?"  
Maura's face shimmered, her whole aspect glowing with delight.   
"Oh, it's my life! But I've never had a good model to try my designs and you're perfect!"   
She looked at Misty, her dark eyes pleading: "Please, would you try them on for me?"  
  
**************  
  
In the lobby, Ash was starting to get impatient. It had already seemed like hours ago when Brock had suggested that they should all have breakfast together in the hotel's restaurant and Maura squealed in delight, suddenly turning and running up the stairs, shouting something about fetching Misty and leaving both boys behind.  
"Geez, do they really have to take so long?" Ash growled, addressing Brock while rubbing his stomach.  
The Pewter City Gym leader couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.  
  
"And what's so damn funny!"  
  
"You are. And you call me impatient, while this is already the fifth time in a minute that you've once again started whining."   
Ash narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed.  
"I can't see how you can be so calm, so relaxed. You know girls! Those two could take another   
five hours!"  
Brock grinned and looked at the door. "Five…Four…Three…Two…" He leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed confidently over his chest. "One."  
As if by magic the door suddenly opened and the two mentioned teen girls entered the spacious lobby. Maura, dressed in a short-sleeved purple blouse and a white skirt walked in front, a proud smile on her face as she pushed Misty forwards.   
Both boys blinked as they saw her.She didn't look anything like the old tomboy they knew. The teen pokémon trainer wore a short, sea green dress of a light cotton that swished above her knees as she walked. Dozens of hand sewed, colorful fishes decorated the edge of the skirt and the sides hugged her slender waist and well-formed hips tightly. Misty's shining, bright red hair was partly pulled back with pretty green hairclips and her eyes shimmered joyfully at the expression on Ash's face.  
"All set?" she smiled sweetly.  
His handsome features relaxed into a grin.  
"Sure thing!" he replied, standing up and offering is arm.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of accompanying Miss. Waterflower to the breakfast room?"  
  
"But of course, my handsome sir!"  
  
Giggling, she placed her arm in his and together they walked off towards the dining room, closely followed by a bright smiling Brock and Maura.  
  
**************  
  
After a strange but delicious breakfast Ash rubbed his stomach in content. "Don't know if I can digest this stuff, but it sure feels good!"  
He glanced over at Misty who was feeding Togepi little morsels of food from her plate, a lock of hair falling in her face in process.   
Ash sighed.  
~She's so pretty~  
Smiling, he leaned over and gently flipped the lock from her face. She looked up in shock, her blue eyes widening in surprise as a blush crept up her face.  
"T-thanks..." she stuttered clumsily, knocking over her bowl of fish-soup.  
At that moment, Maura caused a welcome diversion by picking up a new topic.  
"You know guys," she stated, lifting a mouthful to her lips,   
"You've come here the right time, you know?"   
Ash frowned at this sentence, all of it sounding too familiar. Brock and Misty however, were lively interested in the tale. As Maura explained about the legend and Prince Gialu, Ash tried not to think of Clarissa. He felt guilty towards both her and Misty.  
  
**************  
  
In a dark room a mysterious yet familiar figure smiled gleefully at the events he witnessed unfolding, the images being reflected in the silvery liquid of the seeing pool. Dancing on the surface a teen girl with bright red hair and intense blue eyes listened carefully to   
an old legend told by her friend, HIS legend as the matter of fact…  
"Good, so now you know…"  
His hand hovered over the image of the teen girl's lovely face, wishing for a single touch of her   
velvet skin.  
"…my sweet, beautiful Queen…" he breathed ever so softly.  
  
**************  
  
"You have got to be kidding me"  
  
"C'mon Misty, pleeeeeeease???"  
  
Misty stared at her curly haired friend in disbelief, shaking her head in definite negative. Maura had just told her, in great delight, that the annual Bride's competition was to be held today and that she had just received word from the people chosen to select the worthy candidates wanting for Misty to compete, for they had noticed her sparkling appearance.   
Her!? In a pageant?! No way.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Why not? It is a great honor to be selected, and on such short notice!"  
  
"Why not?! Look at me!"  
  
Maura looked at her up and down, a serious expression on her lovely face. She then sighed and placed her arms on Misty's shoulders, looking at her intently.  
"Misty, I see a beautiful young woman with a pure heart, the sea in graved in her soul. That's why I think you really should go for this…"  
  
"Maura…" Misty sweatdropped, blushing.  
  
"I mean it Misty. Please, do it for me"  
  
Misty felt Maura's dark eyes pleading her yet again and growled in defeat.   
"All right, all right…"  
Maura squealed in delight and leaped in the air, her brown curls bouncing. She then quickly grabbed Misty by the arm and bolted out of the room, leaving the surprised teen-girl only to splutter in weak protest.  
"We will have to do a lot of shopping" Maura stated happily as they raced of the stairs, Misty   
holding on for dear life.   
"Of course, I'll make your gown myself and then we'll put your hair up, I've got just the style for   
the occasion, you'll see! Oh! And of course we mustn't forget your nails… And your make-up! But   
we can't overdo it; you already have such an exquisite little face… My my, this is going to be   
fun… Hmmm, I wonder which colors will… Hmm… Oh! Yes, of course, that's it! Yes, that will do   
nicely… Hmmm… aha… yes…"  
  
And so she continued, dragging Misty along. The redhead teen groaned in dismay as she fought for balance while tripping continuously over the un-even ground.  
~What have I gotten myself into?!~  
  
**************  
  
Upstairs, in the private pavilion of the hotel, a raven-haired teen girl with ruby eyes sat once again in front of her mirror, this time with a broad smile on her face. ~This time, you will not throw yourself in my way again, little girl…~ she thought with satisfaction, brushing her silky black hair with an ivory comb. She smiled at her reflexion in the mirror. Tonight was the annual Bride's competition and she, Clarissa, was the only one worthy of that title. Her parents had been so thrilled to have their only daughter chosen as one of the   
candidates and Clarissa had promised not to disappoint them. She was going to win. Her own plan was to make sure that Ash would notice her tonight and completely forget that redheaded bimbo whom he was so openly enamored with. It was simple. As conceited as it sounded she knew she was beautiful. Hair darker than ebony, a rosy cream complexion, eyes the color of rich sienna wood, toned musculature… How could he resist? And of course, his affection for her would gradually increase with her newest yet-to-achieve   
title… Clarissa's smile broadened. Yes, soon victory would be at hand.  
~After tonight, Ash Ketchum, you'll come to realize that you have no choice but to choose me. ~  
  
**************  
  
The dark figure crouching over the Seeing Pool turned his head away in disgust, shuddering.  
"By the Great Titans of the Sea, they really take ANYONE these days…"  
  
**************  
  
Night fell over Gialu Island.  
In the boy's room, Ash and Brock were getting ready. With an appalled look on his face Brock fumbled his bow tie as he looked into the mirror. In one of the chairs in the hotel room his younger buddy busied himself with tying the laces of his new- bought shoes, disgust set deep in his dark brown eyes. Both boys looked at each other for a moment and then sighed in increasing self-pity.  
  
~This is going to be hell…~  
  
Sitting comfortably next to Togepi, Pikachu observed the whole scene with an amused grin on his mouse-like features, recalling what had happened a couple of hours ago. Maura had suddenly bolted into their room round mid-day, flushed and with sparkling eyes.   
She had snatched both boys from their comfortable positions and dragged them downstairs, ignoring any protest they could manage. In the main hail she had explained, in a heated manner, that tonight was the annual Bride's competition and that they should get into town to buy new clothes for themselves, for it was a formal occasion. Pikachu, who had followed them downstairs had snorted, vainly trying to smother a laugh.  
  
~Ash and Brock in formal clothes??? WHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah right! When HELL freezes over!~  
  
But he had underestimated Maura.  
Upon their negative spluttering her beautiful eyes had flashed dangerously and both boys visibly shrunk, lamely accepting the certificates for the fanciest men's shop around and promising new, formal clothes around eight o'clock. In truth, the new clothes had done their wonders. With the help of the friendly store-lady both Ash and Brock were looking very handsome. Brock was perfectly fitted up in dark mid-night blue and gray, really giving the impression of a true, dignified Gym leader. With some gel he had brushed back his spiky hair, so it didn't look quite so unruly. Ash, however, almost looked to good to be true. Fully dressed in black; shirt, pants, shoes, coat, his hair brushed and with a silver chain around his neck he seemed more like the man from every girl's fantasy, which the night would probably prove. (*blink, blink*)  
"Now I remember why I don't like wearing these clothes, they're damn uncomfortable!" Brock complained, tugging at his sleeves as he double-checked himself in the mirror. Ash didn't respond.  
Absently flipping back a couple of jet-black locks from his face he remained seated, his thoughts drifting once again to Misty. He wondered what she would be wearing tonight. Letting his imagination wander freely he pictured a thousand or more Misty's, all dressed in the most exquisite, most revealing gowns.  
  
"Thinking about Misty again, hmmm?"   
  
Ash blinked several times as if awakening from a deep trance and then looked up, finding his long-time friend with a knowing smirk on his face.  
"I wasn't-…" he started, but was cut short by Brock who laid a fatherly hand on his shoulder.  
"Ash, it's okay," he stated calmly, " I think about Maura all the time…"  
  
"Is that so?" a sweet voice suddenly exclaimed from behind him.  
  
He whirled around in surprise to face a lovely teen girl with silky brown curls wearing a sleek purple gown. Slim spaghetti straps draped over her shoulders, a long slit revealing most of her right leg. A simple strip of purple velvet with a sparkling, tear-shaped charm hugged her throat. Brock felt his mouth go dry at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.   
"Need a bucket, Brock?" Ash drawled smugly, happy he could take some revenge.  
"Ehehe…" was all the stunned teen could pronounce, his eyes never leaving the lovely vision in front of him.   
She giggled at his reaction, quickly fixing the lapels of his tuxedo. Without further warning she then quickly drew a bottle of 'Swiss Army' from her purse and aimed it at both boys. They never had the chance of escaping the sudden waft of perfume heading their way as it hit them full force. Ignoring their exaggerated coughs and groans Maura calmly stated:  
"C'mon guys, it will be starting soon, let's go!"  
  
"Where's Misty?"   
  
A sly smile appeared on the girl's lovely face.  
"You'll see her soon enough…" she voiced mysteriously.  
"Huh?" both boys uttered in unison.  
Maura snickered, gracefully accepting Brock's offered arm as they headed downstairs.  
  
"You'll see…"  
  
**************  
  
Hope everybody liked it!  
luv, Angel Kitten 


	5. Gialu's Bride

Hi peeps!  
Woooooooooow… *hides under desk for embarrassment* I can't believe how long it took me to update! All I have to say is that I'm still not quite sure if I'm going to continue this fic or not. Please don't think that I'm putting up this 'If I don't get blablabla reviews, I won't continue' kind of limit, cuz personally I think that's kind of dumb. (no offense to anyone who does that)  
  
But anywayz, enough babbling and lets get on with the story! I hope everyone enjoys it!  
  
**************  
  
THANK YOU  
  
I would like 2 take this opportunity to thank one of my best friends in the whole wide WORLD for all the support she has given me and all the beautiful fanart she has made for my story. Paulina, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are the BEST!!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
Love, Gytha  
  
AND of course not to forget all the beautiful lovely people who have reviewed or who have sent mails. Thank you all so much, this chapter is made for all of you!  
  
**************  
  
"The Power of Two"  
  
Chapter 5Gialu's Bride  
  
***Last time…***  
  
"Where's Misty?"  
  
A sly smile appeared on the girl's face.  
"You'll see her soon enough…" she voiced mysteriously.  
"Huh?" both boys uttered in unison.  
Maura snickered, gracefully accepting Brock's offered arm as they headed downstairs.  
  
"You'll see…"  
  
Ash frowned at the back of Maura's head.  
~What does she mean with 'you'll see'? Dammit! I need to know! ~  
He sighed, a hint of worry crossing his features.  
~If I only knew where she was and if she's okay I'm content, but noooooooo, it just HAS to be some major feminine mystery! ~  
Ash growled inwardly and then shook it off. From experience, he knew he couldn't extract any information from a woman if SHE didn't want it to…  
From the corner of her eye, Maura noticed Ash's long frown and suppressed a giggle. She had already known he cherished feelings for his 'friend' Misty from their very first meeting, yet just how deep she wasn't certain. How deep…  
  
"You seem pretty off tonight Maura"   
Maura blinked as Brock's gentle voice broke her trail of thoughts. She smiled at him fondly as she looked up, squeezing his hand by way of an apology.  
"I'm sorry Brock, I was just doing a little thinking…"  
  
"You didn't seem to like your thoughts with that worried face you made"  
  
Maura chuckled.  
"Yeah, my maternal instincts just flare to life with those two stubborn kids"  
  
Brock seemed to guess what was going on in her mind and grinned.  
  
"Tell me about it, I've been traveling with them for eight years now, you have no idea how exhausting they can be!"  
  
"You mean to say that they have always been like this?"  
  
"O yeah… Even when they were kids they seemed to have a strong bond pulling them towards each other, whether they liked it or not. Sometimes I even think that they're…well, that maybe they're… you know…"  
  
"Destined?"  
  
"Yeah, destined…"  
  
Maura mused about this statement for a while.   
~Destined… Two young individuals pulled together by the arms of Fate, both denying the fact."  
She glanced over at Ash who walked sulkily with his hands in the pockets of his long black coat.  
~I bet he's the one who needs the most convincing…~ An evil smile adorned her lips.  
  
~And convincing he will get~  
  
**************  
  
The large room in the main building was, despite its size, over packed. Alongside the massive columns of mahogany and the thick bamboo walls people were jammed amongst each other in little, uncomfortable chairs with, however their circumstances, radiant expressions. Two muscly attendants dressed in ceremonial battle-robes of dark red and ocher politely showed late guests to some sparse empty seats, all the while keeping an eye out for any suspicious activities. It almost seemed that all of Gialu Island 's sparse population was gathered together for this special event, which was probably the exact case. For this occasion the large room looked at its best as it was today. From the ceiling there hung a dozen or more brightly colored lanterns, which threw occasional flicks of cheerful light over the present seated as a gust of wind swung them lightly. Through the giant columns of mahogany there shriveled heavy satin sashes, long white candles flickered in golden chandeliers and fresh sakura branches decorated the bamboo walls.   
To Ash and Brock's amazement, there were four chairs reserved especially for them. As Maura slid calmly into hers, gesturing them to take a seat also, they silently questioned her with a puzzled gaze. "Oh, that's because I'm with the organization." she stated simply, the tone in her voice hinting for no further demands. Barely content, the boys sunk into their chairs. Maura caught Ash's gaze lingering over the empty chair next to him and grinned.  
~It's a good thing I put that chair there and reserved it, or else he would get even more suspicious…~  
  
**************  
  
"It's getting very interesting…"  
A mouth with two rows of glistering white teeth divided into a smile as two sharp eyes belonging to the same owner surveyed the whole scenery in the silvery liquid of the Seeing Pool.  
His radiant expression faded quickly though, when he suddenly noticed a commotion coming from the crowd as an unassuming side door opened.   
"Not them again…"  
  
**************  
  
A sudden hush abruptly fell over the gathered crowd as seven ancient looking women hobbled up the stage. All were wizened and bent from age, leaning heavily on sturdy wooden canes, their pale kimono's hanging loosely around their bodies where once they had fit just perfectly. The entire room bowed to this congregation as these women made their way onto a low stage to their throne-like seats.  
Ash nudged Maura's side to get her attention:   
"Who are these grandmothers?" he whispered a bit too loud. Next to him, Brock snorted and quickly had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. Maura frowned and hissed them to be quiet, which they promptly did when noticing the familiar dangerous flicker in her eyes.   
"They are the priestesses of Prince Gialu" she whispered in a barely audible tone, "They are the ones who choose the righteous Bride, so show them a bit respect!"  
Ash scowled as a child who has just been rebuked by his mother. "Well they *haven't* done the best job, have they? I mean, after all these years they still haven't found the right one!"   
All around them, people were starting to hiss them to be quiet. Ash, who didn't liked to be told off *again* had it half in mind to start a discussion but glancing sideways once again shrunk under Maura's fierce gaze. He therefore contented himself with making faces and shaking his head disbelievingly when she wasn't looking. Maura, who effectively ignored his idiocy, focused her attention on the priestesses who were now comfortably seated. The eldest of them, wearing a frilly, blue kimono trimmed with silver thread suddenly straightened up. She seemed old beyond imagination but possessed a sharp and alert gaze, which she had probably acquired after decenniums of her profession as Gialu's priestess. In a voice far stronger than her frail looking body seemed capable of, she began to recite:  
  
"In the depth of the sea Prince Gialu awaits his bride, the girl with the sea in her eyes.  
Time will not head him, for it is invented by humans and thus has no value to him.  
Will the day come that he finds this special maiden; he will drag her down to his undersea castle and marry her, with or without her approval.  
With his Bride's special powers, Prince Gialu can awaken the Great Titans of the Sea and create disasters to this planet, which can cause complete destruction.  
The only way to prevent these misfortunes lies within the hands of the beautiful maiden herself, for only she has the ability to do so.  
But she can not do this alone; only reunited with her soulmate and one true love will she be able to defeat her evil husband before it is too late."  
  
After those lines were completed, the crowd burst into an enthusiastic applause, some of them standing up. Ash and Brock looked at each other for a moment, then both shook their heads and joined the ovation, rewarded by an approved nod from Maura. She was relieved to notice that both boys were finally realizing that this was a very important tradition indeed and as such it should be treated with its well-deserved respect.   
When the applause died down the eldest of the women clapped in her hand once, an unspoken sign for the lights to suddenly dim, leaving the complete room in semi-darkness. The two attendants, the glistering colors of the fire matching those of their robes, lightened four giant torches on each side of the vast, bamboo platform. After performing their duties, both of them took a stance near the podium, their sharp gazes still traveling restlessly over the large crowd. An exited buzz of voices now rose up and people were gazing at the podium expectantly, waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin. The excitement seemed contagious, for Maura was almost molding Brock's hand in a shape which didn't really resemble its former appearance as she kept her eyes fixed on the long, heavy curtains concealing half of the podium.   
Both Ash and Brock nearly jumped out of their skins when an eerie, mystical tune suddenly spawned from an unknown source, traveling over the many heads to reach the center of the room. A deep silence in palmed itself over the crowd. For some reason, Ash found himself holding his breath when the heavy curtains divided themselves in two equal pieces of red velvet, revealing the podium and its long awaited, unknown occupants.  
  
**************  
  
"Show time!"  
  
**************  
  
On the vast, manmade podium stood fourteen cloaked, feminine figures, their faces hidden in the shadow of their caps. Their long, identical dark cloaks were made of a heavy fabric and prevented any kind of individuality, hiding all viewers from their identity. A complete silence imbedded itself over the room as the crowd fixed their eyes on the mysterious young women.  
For a moment, they stood motionless.  
Then, as the delicate waft of music swelled up they started to move, fluidly and graceful, their body's seemingly drifting on the slow rhythm. Thick smoke welled up from an unknown source and made their movements seem even more elegant and graceful, the bright firelight drawing sharp shadows around them.  
The gathered crowd gasped and murmured in excitement as the mysterious beings performed their enchanting dance, the dark cloaks drifting around their slim feminine forms, the glistering firelight catching every hidden nuance of color beneath them. As the music continued playing, the beings continued dancing, until a gong suddenly rung through the room. The sound was loud and deep, sending shiver's up one's spine. The music abruptly faded and the performers each froze, kneeling on a vast position on the podium, their sharp, quick breaths clearly audible.  
Another gong, then, silence.  
One of the candidates suddenly rose elegantly, throwing of her cloak and revealing herself to the crowd. She had long, dark brown hair that was tied up in a bun and she wore a ceremonial kimono made of a heavy green fabric. In each of her hands glistered a forest-green colored sash trimmed with gold, her pretty face showing signs of beginning nervousness. Then, as the music played she started to dance, waving her sashes elegantly and whirling her slim body around and around. Everybody watched as the girl danced until reaching the throne like seats where Gialu's priestesses reigned. There she sunk into a deep bow of respect of several minutes, her face to the floor. Distracting themselves from the crowd, the two muscly attendants suddenly walked up the podium, carrying a basket filled with fresh flowers and decorated with ribbons of green silk.   
The young woman rose to her feet, smiled and made a little bow of gratitude. The two men kneeled in response, handing her the basket.  
Maura smiled and whispered to both Ash and Brock:  
  
"It is a tradition for the candidates to throw fresh flowers of choice into the crowd. Each sort of flower represents something, for example the flower freesia signifies 'good health'. By throwing freesia into the crowd a candidate wishes for them to have a good health. It is their gift to us."  
  
Ash nodded in understanding as he watched the young woman grabbing a handful of flowers from her basket and throwing it elegantly into the room. Everybody cheered and leaped from their seats to catch one. Both Ash and Brock blinked as Maura dived under her chair only to come up again holding a beautiful pink flower.  
"Peony!" she stated happily, rubbing it into their noses " that signifies strength!"  
Once her basket was emptied, the young woman bowed once to the gathered crowd and waved, walking back to the cloaked figures and bowed to them also, a sign for them to have good luck. The other candidates curtsied in return and the friendly first one now took her place on one of the fourteen cushions situated near the edge of the podium.  
The gong rung again and now it was time for the second candidate, to be closely followed by the third, fourth and so on. When the twelfth young woman finished, Maura was already holding a big bouquet of sakura, peony, freesia, white plum and more.   
The thirteenth candidate (hint hint) now strode forward and revealed herself. Murmurs of appreciation rose up from the crowd at the sight of the beautiful girl as she danced with practiced grace. She had silky black hair twisted up into an elegant knot and wore robes of a dark burgundy color, which matched her deep, ruby eyes.   
Ash swallowed, his heart beating twice its normal rate.  
Clarissa.  
In spite of himself, he had to admit she looked beautiful tonight. He could hardly keep his eyes of her as she threw her share of flowers into the crowd, a bright smile on her inviting red lips.   
"Red roses…" Maura mumbled next to him, while snatching one out of the air, "…beauty…"  
Ash was relieved when Clarissa finished and sat down, her now being a bit more removed from his direct eyesight. He didn't like the way she messed with his head. The boy sighed and fixed his eyes on the last candidate still sitting in a kneeled position on the stage. He smiled, silently wondering how she would look like.  
The gong rung.  
In the deep silence that followed, Ash could hear the girl's soft breathing as she slowly rose, her slender hand rising to throw of her cloak. He blinked when a sudden sense of familiarity hit him. ~Wait a second… ~  
Next to him, Maura was griping on Brock's hand as if for dear life. She had her fingers crossed and a bright smile was on her lips as she gazed at the last candidate impatiently.  
The young woman's hand lingered briefly as her grip around the cap of her cloak tightened, her breathing and the occasional swish of her robes the only sound left in the room.  
Ash now focused his entire attention on her face hidden in the shadows, trying to catch just one glance of her features. When the girl raised her head to throw of her cap, a sudden spark of firelight caught the glister of her eyes.  
Ash's eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath.   
Those eyes. He could have recognized them between a million.   
And when the girl threw of her cloak, he already knew who she was.  
  
**************  
  
Clarissa fumed as she mentally screamed vicious curses at the young woman now standing on the podium. What the hell was she doing here? This was supposed to be *her* night of glory! By all means, this girl had got to go! Permanently.  
  
**************  
  
Standing alone in the center of the attention was a beautiful and nervous Misty Waterflower. She wore a traditional kimono of a shining silk that fell of her shoulders, closed in tightly around her waist and then fell in soft folds to the floor. It was made of a lithe, blue and white silk and had flower and leaf patterns that were imbedded in that remained invisible to the eye until the light hit them at just the right angle. Fresh jasmine flowers were pinned in her silky red hair that was twisted up in a complicated and elegant style. A silk blue sash of a darker hue than her dress was tied around the girl's waist delicately, accentuating her slim form. Around her elegant neck there shimmered a simple silver chain with hanging from it a blue charm, which one could easily recognize as a minimum sized pokéball.   
Ash stared at his longtime friend with eyes the size of saucers as if seeing her for the first time. He couldn't believe that this beautiful, mysterious woman was the old tomboy he had traveled with for so many years. She was simply breath taking. A dancing angel.   
  
"So? What do you think?"  
  
The boy startled and looked up to gaze right into Maura's questioning face.  
"What do you think?" she repeated impatiently.  
  
What did he think?  
  
"She…she looks kind of pretty. Rating from her scale, I guess."  
  
Barely content, the older teen girl sunk back in her chair. Guys and their damn pride. Oh well, half of the mission was accomplished… successfully. She could tell by the way Ash looked at Misty that he thought she was more than 'kind of pretty'. Heck, Maura didn't even want to know *what* he was thinking… She grinned and then looked up to see Misty sink into a low bow in front of the priestesses.  
  
A long silence followed as the priestesses scrutinized the girl kneeling before them. Ash could clearly hear his friend's quick, nervous breaths as she kept her eyes fixed on a spot on the floor near the edge of the stage.   
  
"Your name?" one of the priestess suddenly required.   
  
Misty lifted her head, her blue-eyed gaze meeting the sharp ones of the aged women before her.  
  
"Misty Waterflower, honorable priestess" she answered in a clear voice.  
  
"Do you live here?"  
  
"No, honorable priestess. I'm from the Cerulean City Gym in Kanto."  
  
Another pondering silence. The seven priestesses stared at each other in wonder an uncertainty. They whispered among themselves, trying to decide on a proper course of action. The Eldest of the priestesses regarded the kneeling teen girl in front of them thoughtfully. She looked right back at them, the firelight making her wide, innocent eyes sparkle.   
Who was this girl? They knew her name, yet couldn't make anything out of it. She was an outsider with no right to taking part in their sacred traditions. But there was just something about her. Something that gleamed into her bright, aquamarine eyes that terrified the priestess Elder. She knew not what it was, but a faint voice in the back of the priestess' head told her it was power. Pure, unlocked power hovering in those endless blue pools that were her eyes, radiating around her slim form. Could she really…  
But the Eldest of the priestesses quickly dismissed those thoughts.   
No.  
On that path we gave up long ago.   
  
"You may be seated."  
  
**************  
  
Maura, Ash and Brock held their breath as they gazed at the podium. The priestesses had finally come to a conclusion and now the time had come to choose this years' Bride. In the semi darkness Ash could easily spot Clarissa's face relaxing into a self-confident grin. His brow darkened. ~ Oh no you won't … If there is somebody who doesn't deserve this it's YOU ~   
  
" This years' Bride will be… candidate number thirteen, Miss Clarissa von Eden."  
  
Applause rung through the building as the crown cheered on their new Bride. Maura had to slap Ash and Brock to make them show a bit respect too, although her own hands were clapping in a very slow sort of way and her face was grim.   
  
Outside the sky grew dark.  
  
With a brilliant smile on her face, Clarissa stepped forward to acknowledge her title and bow to the priestesses to show her gratitude. The two attendants brought forward a glistering tiara of pure diamonds and silver situated on a satin cushion and offered it to the priestesses. The crowd cheered harder as the Eldest of the priestesses gently pressed it on the chosen one's head, a smile on her usually stern face.   
  
Through the loud ovation the light sound of rain softly patting on the mansion's roof went lost.  
  
" In the depths of the sea…"  
  
Ash stared disbelievingly at the figure standing proudly in the middle of the attention. She didn't look like neither a queen, nor a winner or even attractive. All he saw now was a stuck-up teenage girl with a stupid crown on her head. This couldn't be happening. Misty made a far better Bride. Clarissa didn't deserve this.  
  
" …Prince Gialu awaits his bride…"  
  
Maura bowed her head. She felt guilty for dragging Misty into this mess. But she had been so sure that the redheaded girl would win, it almost seemed to be fated. This was all her fault.   
If only she had ignored her instincts… A movement suddenly caught the teenage girl's eye and she started, looking outside.   
  
Rain was pouring down excessively.   
  
"Time does not heed him, for it is invented by humans and thus has no value to him…"  
  
Misty was oblivious to what gone on around her. Her whole body felt strange, as if it didn't belong to her anymore. But she could feel a huge storm roaring up in her mind, as if she could feel something was coming.  
  
" Only reunited with her soulmate and one true love will she be able to defeat her evil husband before it is too late -…"  
  
CRASH!  
  
The sudden sound of roaring thunder made everybody jump. The heavy mahogany doors bolted open by a strong blast of wind and to everyone's amazement a giant flood of seawater suddenly gushed into the room to even reach the podium. Another rolling thunder made its deafening way across the seated and a new flood unceremoniously followed, soaking many a shoe and dress. Another deafening crash and people screamed in panic, but this time their horror was doubled by the sight of sudden fast tongues of hot fire making it's way across the wooden roof and thick smoke filling the room. Chaos was rapidly arousing amongst the crowd and people were struggling to get out, causing others to fall or loose a loved one. Brock and Ash exchanged a quick glance.   
"We're getting out of here!" the older teenage boy yelled as he grabbed Maura's hand.  
"No, hey! Let me go, what about Misty?" Maura complained, throwing a worried glance over at the podium.  
"Ash will take care of her, now come on!"  
"But-…"  
Maura was cut of as her boyfriend scooped her up in his arms, leaving her no choice but to hold on to him as he started to make his way out.  
Meanwhile, Ash had reached his friend on the podium.  
"Misty, quick! We must get out of here!" he yelled at her.  
She nodded, but concernedly turned around to the other girls on the podium who all looked scared and confused.  
"But what about them?"  
"Misty damn it! They have legs! And a brain! Now lets go!!!"  
Misty had no time to react because Ash quickly grasped her by her upper arm and dragged her of the podium into the mass of people. Occasionally she had to trip over the hem of her own kimono for Ash was pulling her along faster than her feet could run.   
  
The situation had by then really taken a dangerous toll. People bumped into them from every direction and many a time they had to jump out of the way for falling debris. When finally making it past the main door they both choked for fresh air, for the thick smoke had been terrible. Regaining herself, Misty looked up to see Ash still coughing violently. She quickly walked over to him and laid an arm around his shoulder as she gently patted his back.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"Ash! Misty!"  
  
Brock and Maura came running to greet them, relief written all over their faces. Misty sucked in a shaky breath, her eyes darting from her friends to the chaos around her. All around them people were still streaming out of the burning mansion. Several screamed as the left part of the roof suddenly gave way and collapsed into a heap of smoldering rocks and dust. The fire that had already spread to the center of the mansion coughed out clouds of thick smoke.  
  
" We have to do something guys!" Misty yelled over the deafening thunder  
  
They all nodded in unison.   
  
"Maura and Ash, you guys take care of the people in and out of the building. Brock and I will try and stop the fire with our pokémons, all right?"  
  
"Right!"   
  
While Ash and Maura ran of Misty and Brock both took a stance near the building.   
  
"Geodude, Onix!" Brock yelled as he threw two pokéballs in the air, "Come on out, we've got to help!"  
  
Immediately they appeared, as they had never failed him before.   
  
"Staryu, I choose you!" Misty commanded, calling out her faithful waterpokémon.  
  
The familiar star shaped creature appeared, it's center-like jewel shining bright. It didn't wait, but immediately sprouted a steady jet of water into the core of the fire while Onix and Geodude removed heavy debris.   
  
But their combined forces weren't enough. The fire still roared, the temperature of its surroundings becoming unbearable.  
  
"Misty! We need more water!" Brock shouted as the blazing wind tugged at him.  
  
Misty's hair was coming out of its elegant bun now and her dress showed several burns. But her eyes sparkled in a determined way.  
  
"Staryu can take it Brock!"  
  
"No he can't! You need to use Dewgong Misty!"  
  
Misty's hand shot up to the minimum sized pokébal around her neck, fingering it nervously. She had only once let Dewgong out of his pokébal to thank him. She wasn't sure whether she could handle such a mysterious pokémon in such a situation.  
  
""Misty!"  
  
Her eyes big with uncertainty she looked at him. She couldn't. She just wasn't up for it yet.  
  
"I…I can't Brock."   
  
"Misty, do you want to help out or not?!"  
  
Misty took a deep breath and closed her eyes. All around her was chaos and destruction and she had to help. With a shivering hand she unfastened the unusual blue pokéball from her necklace. With a steady voice she shouted out Dewgong's name as she threw it in the air.  
  
"Dewgong, I need your help!"  
  
**************  
  
To cliff or not to cliff...that is the question... ^_^ I hope all of you liked it!!! Oh, and I would just like 2 say that I don't think I'll be updating anywhere soon ( again) cuz of I'm going to have to give 100% on school since my grades are kind of dropping... ugh.  
Lots of love and all my best wishes,  
Angel Kitten  
  
P.S. if you have any questions or comments, leave a review in my review box or mail me at angelkitten63@hotmail.com 


End file.
